<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What I Will Take by lilolilyrae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524487">What I Will Take</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae'>lilolilyrae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Incubus Jaskier [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Backstory, Immortal Jaskier | Dandelion, Incubus Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Succubi &amp; Incubi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:40:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier is an incubus, set on living a normal life. Well, normal by his standards...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Incubus Jaskier [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>625</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What I Will Take</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2020-02-03<br/>Yes I know it's femslash February and I was going to write shit for that, but like, the Witcher fandom is active now and I have so many ideeeas aaa</p><p>Also I can't stand the tragic of an immortal loving a mortal, so... Going through all the Jaskier Doesn't Fucking Die Ever Because Reasons tropes xD</p><p>Warnings in the end Note!</p><p>Fic jumps between past and present but I edited the tenses to match so it should be pretty clear!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier leaves the brothel sated, content and only the tiniest bit remorseful about leaving the whore behind unconscious. He payed her well enough, and she even enjoyed herself.</p><p>It also wasn't as if he had to drain anyone completely (or at all, if he didn't want to) when he had sex with them, it was all rather controlled, and it wasnt like he needed to drain them of any more energy than leaving them asleep or drowsy for a while- no actual <em>stolen lifetime</em> like the legends said, not even a day.</p><p>At least, he was fairly certain of that- he didn't exactly stick around to see his 'victims' (he really prefer the term bed-partners) grow up, but they never seemed to age during the act, and he understands enough of magic and energy to know that his is only active in the moment he uses it, not affecting anyone afterwards. So- no long term damage done.</p><p>And if you think taking <em>something </em>is still taking too much- well, he is a living being too who needs to feed!</p><p>That sentiment is what he clings to when it gets bad, when he hears people talking about incubi like they're some evil <em>demons, </em>forcing people to have sex with them and leaving them dead. Honestly- as if there arent any humans who do exactly that.</p><p>Jaskier doesn't even force or compell anyone into sex- at least not by supernatural means. He flirts, seduces, or, as in the latest case, pays for it just like everyone else.</p><p>He's not a <em>Monster</em>.</p><p>He's half human, half incubus, a living being that <em>deserves to stay alive</em>. </p><p>That's what his mother told him- his earliest and only memory of her, in fact so early he doesnt quite know why he remembers it at all. </p><p>Perhaps there was some magic involved, perhaps not- he doesn't know whether she had any magic at all, and if she did, whether she was a succubus or not. </p><p>He doesn't know which side of him is inhuman. Does it even matter?</p><p>Sometimes, he thinks his mother must have been human, because she died- sleeping with an incubus and carrying his child to term would have drained any human. She gave birth in the wilderness, carried him into the nearest town and collapsed on the doorstep of an inn.</p><p>On the other hand, being a pregnant succubus choosing the child over her own life, maybe not feeding for nine months, might have killed her as well.</p><p>Either way, he remembers her whispered words to him, gently rocking him back and forth:</p><p>"<em>Jas, my child- my boy- you will be different than them, but don't ever think you are evil, you will find your path... You deserve to live, my child, you deserve to stay alive... I just wish I could stay with you. I wish I could protect you for longer. I love you, Jaskier</em>..."</p><p>(His mother loved him. Sometimes, that's the one thing that keeps him going.)</p><p>The people in the village had called him Julian, as that had been their best guess for what his mother had whispered before she had died, and Alfred after the man who took him in. Jaskier later added last names to seem more fancy, and he always knew his real name is <em>Jaskier</em>. </p><p>He lived, grew up like a normal boy until he was about sixteen, all the while having that funny memory of his mother in his mind. What had she meant, he would be different? Different, but not evil? </p><p>He studied creatures and magic and history as soon as he was able to reach the books on the shelves in the innkeeper's back room. </p><p>He never found anything - well, he found a lot of it interesting, yet not really helpful.</p><p>After his sixteenth birthday- it was celebrated a day late, but he knows he had been born before sunset the day before he had been brought there- he started feeling- different. On edge.</p><p>His foster father thought he was itching to go, get out into the world, see the things he had so far only read about- and maybe he wasn't entirely wrong. Jaskier set out to see the world, and he found pleasure in it.</p><p>The itch never disappeared. Food stopped tasting like anything. He felt hollow, and brittle, wrung out, his joints ached and he felt far older than his age- just eighteen.</p><p> </p><p>It was another night of drowning his worries in alcohol at the local pub after half-heartedly singing a few songs when a guy told him he clearly 'just needs to get laid' and why doesn't he check out the brothel down the street, he should have enough coin after all.</p><p>Jaskier didn't believe him, not really, but he still went. After all, why not? He had tried just about everything else.</p><p>What happened can't be what the man in the pub had expected- although his words proved all too true.</p><p>When Jaskier, awkward and fumbling, undressed in front of the woman, letting her touch him and running his hands over her body, her breasts- he felt a- <em>something</em>, a <em>pull</em>, he thought he had felt it before but never like that- </p><p>It intensified when he laid down on her, and once he was inside her it was so powerful, so <em>there</em>, present as if touchable, it was as if he could move it somehow, draw it inside of him, and, mesmerised by the new sensation, he did, kept pulling as he thrusts, chasing the pleasure both mentally and physically until it was crescendoing and he came, <em>oh</em>, he came inside of her.</p><p>He didn't know what he had been doing, but  the he didn't really believe that he was actually doing anything at all with his mind, he just thought that's what sex was like.</p><p>Until he came down from the high, lifted his body off of her and opened his eyes.</p><p>The woman underneath him looked like she had aged ten years or more since he had first laid eyes on her, and she was pale, unmoving, barely breathing- but she was breathing, he checked as soon as he managed to do anything other than stare.</p><p>Then, he flew from the scene, picked up his lute and vanished from the city entirely.</p><p> </p><p>For a long while, he didn't know whether to focus on beimg freaked out or glad that she had still been alive, that he at rhe very least wasn't a murderer.</p><p>Now he finally knew what his mother had meant all those years ago, what kind of Evil he was.</p><p>Except- not evil. It had been an honest mistake! He had taken too much, it would never happen again, he would never drain another human being so much, he vowed it.</p><p> </p><p>Over time, Jaskier came to terms with what he is and what that means.</p><p>It isn't so bad, really, once he learns how to control it properly. He's never exhausted anymore, and none of the people he sleeps with suffer.</p><p>But that promise he had made to himself, never to drain another human again-</p><p>He did break it. Once.</p><p>That time, it wasn't a mistake, but it hadn't been voluntary on his part, either.</p><p>He feels no remorse for what he did.</p><p>The man had grabbed him outside the pub, drunk and unable to fight back.</p><p>Definitely unable to say 'yes' and he hadn't wanted to say it.</p><p>Pressed against the harsh wall of a dirty alley, the only weapon he had was his mind, and he pulled, <em>pulled</em>, until the man above hin gave a confused grunt, and Jaskier didn't stop, not when the man's skin turned wrinkly, when his eyes turned glassy, when his hair started falling out, he pulled until nothing was left to take and the man collapsed onto tue ground, looking ancient, splotchy and misformed, spitting blood, then laying still.</p><p>No, Jaskier never regretted it.</p><p>He did start always carrying a knife. </p><p>If he ever did find himself in such a situation again, would need to defend himself again, then at less cost to himself (because the power he drew from his assailant didn't feel like a gain).</p><p> </p><p>And at least the experience didn't put him off sex.</p><p>In fact, he wouldn't even call what happened in that alley sex at all.</p><p>He likes sex. And being what he is, he doesn't know what he would do otherwise.</p><p>Sure, there are different ways to get <em>intimate</em> with people other than physical intimacy, and he could probably draw power like that, too, but- that would require getting to know people, talking to them, starting to like an individual only to know they are going to die long before he will.</p><p>No, he much prefers casual sex.</p><p>Nobles he can teach things, maids that are excited to have him, soldiers that can still teach him tricks, married women that would probably be better off without their useless and jealous husbands, and like now, the occasional whore he can pay.</p><p>He doesn't worry about the morals of it all anymore, at least not much.</p><p> </p><p>At present, Jaskier has different things to worry about anyways- actual monsters and a only-maybe-evil-but-definitely-annoying sorceress and and the fact that he himself doesn't age and over time other immortals are going to be able to tell-</p><p>Well, he'll have time to worry about that later.</p><p>Literally.</p><p>For now, as he walks down the street away from the brothel, away from the main roads, he has a Witcher to find- a Witcher who does <em>not</em> need to know just what his travelling companion is or why exactly he does what he does.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[Warnings: brief het sex scene (Jaskier/sex worker)- on screen but nothing graphic, mentions of off-screen rape, both on-screen and off-screen body horror when Jaskier ages people with his powers. IF THOSE WARNINGS DON'T AGREE WITH YOU BUT YOU'RE STILL INTERESTED IN INCUBUS!JASKIER, SHOOT ME A COMMENT AND I'LL POST A CLEAN VERSION!] </p><p>I fucking SWORE to me not to start any more multi chapter fics that I can't predict the length or ending of because I will take ages or just bloody never finish them (yet), so while I do have some more ideas for incubus!Jaskier and of course him meeting Geralt, I will leave this one-shot as is and post future get-together and/or established relationship fics in the series I made for this, so do leave a bookmark there!</p><p>If you liked it, let me know!</p><p>2020-02-18<br/>There will be a second part soon :)</p><p>2020-02-23<br/>Ok for realsies tho, only reason I haven't updated yet is ItS gEtTiNG lOngEr thAn plAnNeD, I have the first half done already but I think it works better when posted in one go so just bear with me, I'll def update some time next week!!! (unless the world ends or sth idk)</p><p>2020-02-28<br/>Beta read by me- why did no-one tell me half of the past-part of the story was written in present tense? Oh dear xD<br/>Next part's gonna be up tomorrow, I'm just fine tuning some things now (if I'm not getting distracted by old shit like rn lol)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>